dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kailoo
Underconstruction afe00f25f08d5f733371923dd132e0d9.jpg General info Name: Kailoo Xiao'Tun Age: 360 Weight: 130 Height: 5'1 Eye Color: Black/Red Behavior db5d03853e1d857100c89753cc075838.jpg Kailoo prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insult from time to time. As a fighter, Kailoo is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he terrorizes weaker demons with threats of death as his power is returning. According to some of his allies, however, he has an honor code that prevents him from going all out against an opponent he perceives as weaker than himself. In battle, Kailoo has killed the most opponents out of even the other Kings often making good on a threat he made at the outset. He is also phenomenally arrogant, and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents; His basic tendency in battle is to charge in at full power and simply overwhelm his opponent. However, he can still be quite a clever combatant when the situation calls for it. However, he shows a surprising degree of sincerity, warmth, and protectiveness when around His younger sister. Even now as King, he is a ruthless one. With a fercious strength. Apperance 53ef6c6aa982bef05863d5c467524439.jpg 3cce236eb07c386aeaae64419e10a833.jpg 8b4cedf19e51f3f4e7d8498c8dbbab22.jpg 85dedeae6870bcf491a905ab6558902d.jpg cf248495991ab5e70815e520c298155b.jpg bcc2f86e255eb5090f23ded2d35c5321.jpg 989183530c574e7526bfcd25c488f74b.jpg ffa7d05ccebfb1c468669d46c9bd1570.jpg Kailo is very short compared to other demons, standing at only 5'5 " (excluding his hair) Despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband that conceals his " All seeing Eye", which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. Hiei was actually based off of the character Scunky from Patarillo!. Living up to his classic villainous persona, he usually dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket.He frequently carries a sword with him that he keeps strapped across his back. Demon Blood Those of the Demon Blood can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. The Demon Energy Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. ''Chi - Base '''Physical': Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Demon Class A Class The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal, A-class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings.. Category:Demon Blood Category:Generation 1